This invention relates to a method and apparatus for folding articles, such as, for example, disposable diapers. Typical folding systems move a leading portion of an article past a nip defined by two belts or rollers. After the leading portion of the article moves past the nip a tucker blade or similar apparatus orthogonally contacts the article creating a fold while forcing the folded article into the nip. This tucking and folding method involves a sudden and severe reversal in direction of the leading portion of the article which can result in folding inaccuracies and/or damage to the article particularly at high speeds.
As such, there exists a need for a method and apparatus for folding articles that is gradual and smooth thereby increasing the accuracy of the fold and minimizing damage to the article being folded.